This application seeks partial support for the upcoming Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) conference entitled, Skeletal muscle satellite and stem cells that will be held on June 11- 16, 2005 in Tucson, AZ. The overall objective of this meeting is to highlight recent advances pertaining to the regulatory mechanisms of myogenic stem cell and progenitor cell populations (such as satellite cells) and their role in development, regeneration, aging and myopathic states. This will be the fourth conference for this field and the increased participation from the first to the third meeting demonstrates the need for a conference dedicated to satellite and stem cells. It is clear from the successes of the previous three meetings that this topic is of high interest and this meeting represents the only conference that directly addresses muscle satellite and stem cell populations. This forum will focus on the identification of the progenitor/stem cell populations that are resident in adult skeletal muscle with a particular focus on their participation in development, hypertrophy, regeneration, aging and disease. Discussion will be directed toward platforms for cell based therapies. The sessions of this conference include: satellite cells and development, satellite cell diversity, satellite cell cycle control and signaling, stem cell biology and therapeutic strategies, satellite cell growth/ECM/ Bioengineering, myogenic stem cells in adults, skeletal muscle hypertrophy and regeneration, aging, muscle diseases and a stem cell therapy workshop. Importantly, the participants of this conference will represent interdisciplinary groups that will provide a comprehensive analysis and integration of recent discoveries for the field. The conference will further promote collaborative interactions in an attempt to promote future advancements and translational initiatives directed toward the treatment and cure of patients with myopathic diseases.